


stormy weather brings people together

by SprayPaint



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprayPaint/pseuds/SprayPaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence and darkness swelled up again, only the gentle, rhythmic breathing of Hector and the stirring of Lyn under her side of sheet. She could hear a tired sigh from Hector before he adjusted to sit up against the headboard of the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stormy weather brings people together

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be porn but i 
> 
> anyways real inspiration was sorta like Lyns so brave what if she had a really mundane fear/anxiety and there was no rhyme or reason, she just didn't like it.
> 
> i'd imagine storms would be stressful on the steppe anyways, don't you think?

Lyns eyes jerked open in sync with the crash of thunder outside and she almost flung out of her sheets, if it weren’t for the fact she was pinned down to the bed by Hector.

When they decided to stay the night at Eliwoods (it was storming then and Elbert didn’t feel comfortable with the other two trying to get back home in that weather), Hector laughed and said it wasn’t an issue. He and Lyn had been dating for three months at that point. They cuddled all the time, sharing a bed wouldn’t be any different would it!

Lyn knew what this meant for her, she knew what kind of cuddler Hector was. The second he got into the bed, Hector had engulfed her with his entire body. Spooning her would be an understatement, she felt like she was being absorbed into his body mass. His breath was running right down her neck probably woke her up, and she was grateful for it too.  
It was still storming, outside, it had picked up over the course of the night. Storms bothered her, they made her abnormally anxious. Severe weather bothered everyone, but it bothered Lyn a little too much to get back to sleep.

Lyn considered waking Hector up, but got tongue tied over what she’d even say “hey Hector, storms make me anxious, can we stay up and talk even though it half past midnight?” but she didn’t want to imagine the end results. Hector was cranky when he woke up and abhorred being awakened. 

There was another lightning strike, this one even closer to the house; close enough to shake it. 

She couldn’t move her body much, but could turn her head slightly too face Hector.

“Hector…” she whispered

He replied with a snort.

“Hector….” She sharpened her tone, but he didn’t react.

“HECTOR!”

Hectors grunted again but didn’t open his eyes, Hector pressed his face into the back of Lyns head and moved himself closed to Lyn, nuzzling into the back of her head and coiling his arms around Lyns waist a bit tighter. 

The wind was slamming branches and leaves onto the small guest room window. It was screaming outside and screaming in Lyns head.

Between her fingers, she grabbed a small inch of skin and with the tips of her nails, pinched him. Hector yelped in response and his eyes shot open. His bear trap hold loosened only slightly, but Lyn could feel his upper body move up to loom over hers.

“What the fuck was that for! I was sleeping!”

“Lower your voice….”

“What’s your damage?!”

Lyn turned her body (as much as she could) and looked at him. His hair was a mess, it wasn’t pushed back as it usually was and some of his bangs had fallen into his face. He looked tired, but annoyed. Hector’s was face scrunched up into a scowl. He opened his mouth again to pose another protest, shifting his body slightly to get a better view of Lyns face in the darkness of the guest room.

“I…..um. I can’t sleep.”

The silence and darkness swelled up again, only the gentle, rhythmic breathing of Hector and the stirring of Lyn under her side of sheet. She could hear a tired sigh from Hector before he adjusted to sit up against the headboard of the bed. 

“So you thought that it’d be a good idea to make me suffer with you?”

Lyn glared and pulled herself up to lean up on the headboard by him. The wind was still pounding, stressing the thin glass window that protected them from the dangers of the open air, the threat of the stormy night. 

“I just wanted someone to talk to. If it’s too much of a bother, go back to sleep.” she said that too harshly, she wanted to kick herself in the shin.  
He replied with an annoyed moan, but didn’t snap back at her like usual. He stretched the tired out of joints and shifted just enough to face Lyndis with his upper body. Lyn adopted a puzzled look until Hector started patting his chest with his hand. He’d done stuff like this in the past; he’d pat down on his leg whenever he wanted Lyndis on his lap. 

Past the initial hesitation, she crawled over and if she was being honest, still extremely tired. Hector was a bundle of warmth that her body already missed upon severing the physical contact they shared in their sleep. 

Silence hung over the both of them, outside the wind and rushing rain outside. Hectors hands laid loose on his thighs while Lyn fiddled with the callouses on her fingers. The room flashed bright with lightning and as soon as it registered, Hectors two free hands had rose up and suddenly seized Lyn by the shoulders followed by a loud shout from him. Her response was a cry and coiling around herself, not without using a free hand to smack Hector on his broad shoulder. His body shook a little bit with a light laughter, and Lyns lip curled into a frown.

“That wasn’t funny.”

“It kinda was”

“No! It wasn’t” Lyn raised her voice a little, but to avoid anymore commotion didn’t bring it to the same level she had when Hector shocked her. She could hear the words get caught in his throat, but was soon followed by a sigh and his arms slinking down from her shoulders to her waist and constricted around her tightly.

“Mm. I’m sorry Lyndis” he nuzzled his face into the back of her head, muttering into the mop of green hair “I should’ve known better than to tease you… I’m just a little surprised to be honest”

“Surprised about what?” Lyn didn’t lean into his touch or arms, but tried to keep voice from stuttering.

“That you’re….well of all the things for you to be afraid of, I would’ve never guessed storms would bring you down!” there was a little skip in his voice, but he kept his nose buried in Lyns hair. He brushed a patch of exposed skin on belly, all while controlling his urge you let his hand snake under the thin cloth of her shirt and spread his fingers off her soft, firm belly.

Hector was impulsive, but even he knew when there was a time and place for fooling around after jabbing at Lyns anxieties. He could control himself.

Somewhat. 

“That’s just how it’s always been…. Ever since I was young, though it was worse then. The second thunder would rumble, I’d find myself crawling into bed with my parents.”

“Mm. I understand.” Hector closed his eyes, pulling Lyndis into his chest and letting his face run down her neck like a slope, putting his lips near the crook of her neck “You can crawl into me now though.” Lyns body rose quickly with a snort, and sunk down while leaning back into Hector, titling her head for more access.

He hummed and started with nothing more that chaste, innocent kisses, as tiny as someone as Hector could manage. Starting from the base to the tip near her jawline, the back down. The second time around, the smooches lasted longer and midway through her neck he bit down onto her neck. The desired reaction was a gasp, but he was more than pleased with Lyndis sighing and feeling her hand around his arm to find his own hand, weaving their fingers together so perfectly not matter the size difference.

Softly, keeping up with the rhythm of his kisses, he growled gently into her skin. 

“Hector” Lyn whispered. He made a ‘hm’ noise while brushing his lips against the nape of her neck. The turning of her head ran into the side of Hectors; his left her skin for a moment only to drag his face up against Lyns til his lips met the corner of hers. She kept her eyes opened, long enough and with strain, to see Hectors closed, soft and unfurrowed brows relaxed as he sunk into her. As much as she could, she moved to better meet him, to give their lips a chance to meet more intimately. Lyn kept herself under control, not making any sounds louder than a sigh which made Hector seem all the more louder. He couldn’t keep his enthusiasm to himself, even just making out was enough to make him growl into her mouth. 

“Lyndis” he whispered, kissing the outside of her hear. His voice roared over the sound of thunder and he was hardly above a whisper. She turned to meet his eyes, the lightning lit up his face, It was soft, but it was wanting. Lyn wiggled, crawled out of his grasp and back under the covers, lifting the blanket up. It was a sign, a beckoning for Hector, who took the bait as soon as she flashed it. When under the blanket, their bodies connected again, and so did their lips. Hector was rushed, sloppy, making a mess of Lyns face. Every time the thunder would crash, when room would glow and every detail for a split moment wasn’t veiled in darkness, Hector would bring his hands to her head, covering her ears and pressing a prolonged kiss to Lyns lips. Lyn would reply feverishly, quickly, like the wild wind outside.

“Ah, m-maybe we should slow down” Hector breathed and let go of her face suddenly. Lyn opened her eyes (not that it made a difference, it was so dark)

“What?! Why! Come on you’re always begging me for this”

“Hey! First of all I don’t beg!” he protested “secondly, it’s uh, getting a little tight, if you know what I mean”

 

Lyn almost laughed at him, loudly. Maybe it was the awkward cough, or the image of him getting flustered, his voice didn’t hide it at all.

“It’s not that I don’t want to but, I mean, not at Eliwoods house.” he muttered.

Lyndis didn’t reply, nuzzled herself back into Hector. She assumed he could feel her smile into his neck. His hands, which had fallen to the small of her back, rose back up to her shoulder blades and pressed Lyn further into Hectors chest. She listened to the steady pacing of his heart beat, slipping very slowly. The sounds outside began to fade into the darkness, and with Hectors lips pressed faintly to the crown of her head, she let her heavy eyelids finally fall back down. 

Hector spoke one last thing before Lyndis completely slipped into her dreams, though while she couldn’t make out the mess of words, they blessed her with a smile anyways.


End file.
